Forever or not?
by Tremora 2
Summary: Evei Kninght is a thef and robber her Sister Kassandra is a prieastess they both love the oppesite of what they are but the Pharaoh wants them both what will happen will they magne to be claimed by the ones they love or will their loved ones die? R
1. The first death and Goodbye forever?

Tremora: okay this idea and my own stuff in it are mine okay and copyright is pending so if you want to borrow any ask and I might let you also I might make another story with the war of the roses theme like the game. All mythology in here is mine well most of it any way. Hopefully there will be action/ adventure, romance but not too much humour same as the romance the pairings are as follows. Evei (I'm not going to say OC)/Seto priest and Kassandra /Bakura (yami but here Ryou is, his brother) any way I don't own Yu-Gi-oh or anything to do with it. Oh yeah and the rating may change I don't know there could be a little swearing in it and other things not suitable for young children  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was late at night in Egypt most people be they peasants, priests or pharaohs would be asleep but not thieves or to be more precise the king of them and another, a girl which was unusual, she was not out with the thief know as Bakura which was his families name, Ryou who was the younger brother of Bakura lived in a small house if you could call it that on the edge of the town.

The Girls name was Evelin but everyone who knew her called he Evei well most people anyway her reasons of being a thief were many but only she knew the real reasons behind it, her sister Kassandra whom everyone called Kassy was a priestess and worked with high priest Seto who her sister loved and together they were going to be claimed by each other. There was two types of claiming there was just kissing which meant that your souls would always be together but might turn out hating or even in the worst case killing each other but they would always be a girl if they were a girl when claimed and vase visa the other kind was only if the people concerned were truly in love and even connected through marriage as it involved sleeping together to put it in nice terms this is why some gangs in the town where the palace of the pharaoh Yami was and the temple of Orisis and the one to Seth was tried to rape or threatened to do so. It was indeed highly unusual to have the temples of the two feuding brother Gods in the same town. High priest Seto was in charge of both temples he was lust after by many of the peasants, priestesses and even slaves, but he lusted only after one Evei, for she was so different to all the others she was kind and soft but was rough at the same time she could stand up for herself and others like the time she had without knowing who he was stood up for Seto's brother Mokuba when the baddest gang in town had tried to kill him.

Kassandra and her sister although every different still helped each other out and Kassandra knew that pharaoh Yami was after making both the Knight sisters is it was also strange that Kassandra lusted after someone a thief well Bakura actually the more unusual thing was that Evei and Bakura seemed to hate each other, but they had know each other for a long time Kassandra was meeting Bakura tonight for they were leaving together although Bakura's brother Ryou was staying a thing Bakura wasn't happy about. He was worried but Evei had said she would look after him until she and Seto had to leave by which time he could come with them or go and find Kassandra and him, Seto wasn't to happy about the life Evei lead but he didn't care he loved her and that was that.  
  
She, Evei often wandered about trying to live a normal life but what life would it be. A ruled life, a life run by someone else, for you had to do what the pharaoh said and she didn't take orders from any one suddenly she heard a noise, which sounded like some one crying out for help. Her mind said 'leave it they wouldn't do anything for you' but her heart said 'Go help them they might help you one day' She ran off in the diction the cry had come from. She came to a small house at the edge of town in side she heard some one that sounded like a boy of about fifteen "No please my brother is misunderstood that's all please don't hurt him." The boy pleaded. There was an insane laughter. "Your brother shouldn't have left you alone Ryou for a thief and his brother are soon parted." A voice Evei recognised as Duke's the leader of the baddest gang of thieves in town, they would kill, steal and even rape she had almost fell into their gang but saved herself she pushed open the door.

"You leave him alone Duke!" she shouted Duke turned on his heels an evil smile crossing his face. "Well, well Evei I've been wanting this meeting of sometime." He smirked as He walked over to her and pushed her outside the boy called Ryou followed "So have I Duke you killed my parents and made my sister almost kill me." She spat at him. Duke pulled out a knife and put it to her throat. So Ryou used his mind connection with his Brother Brother Duke is here and well he tried to kill me but Evei came and saved me but now he's got a knife to her throat and I'm scared brother please come back. Ryou said though his mind I'll be there in minute brother don't worry Bakura answered back "Evei don't worry my brother will be here soon" Ryou shouted to Evei. Duke spun around and stabbed Ryou in the stomach, Ryou's face changed he fell to his knees and Duke pulled out his blade, Evei knew some magic all she need was a card called change of heart to take on his pain and wound for she had had many wounds. "Duke you bastard he is just a kid." Evei yelled and took out her own knife and stabbed him and left him for dead, which he wasn't. "Ryou do you have a card called Change of Heart? If so give it to me and with it's power I can save you." She asked. He nodded and handed it her she took it and closed her eyes

"_I call to the goddess of faith and change Anksun please here my plea let this boy's pain take over me, He is pure, innocent, untouched or claimed and his kindness knows no bounds, He took his life in hands for me the impure, change what as been done give to me his wounds and pains till the sky's do rain red and the world ends for I can take pain but he doesn't deceive it he deceives to live a long life."_ She said little did she know Bakura was watching and listening. A purple mist came to Ryou and it healed his wound before Bakura's eyes and the wound then came to Evei she fell to the floor the pain was more then she had expected and the card fell on top of Ryou he looked at his saver and saw her then Bakura came forward "She saved me don't let her die brother please for her sister would weep forever and we can do that much for her after all she is Evei Knight Bakura your friend and weather you like it or not she as helped you out a lot." Ryou pleaded "I know she saved you I won't let her die I'm not that bad." Bakura said and picked her up bridal style and took her in to the house he put her down on his bed and went to get some cloths. Ryou just sat there with the card in his hand then he looked at Evei she had gotten up a little. He smiled at her she smiled back and tried to get up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Your not going anywhere Evei so don't think about it." Said Bakura while putting down the bowl of water and dipping a piece of clothe in it and then putting it on her wound she looked into his eyes. "Kassy will be waiting for you Bakura, Ryou can come and stay and live with me but you must go to her, I'll be fine just go." She stopped talking as Bakura was knocked out then she felt an excruciating pain and fainted the last thing she heard was someone shout "NO PLEASE!"  
  
She was woken up by the feeling of cold water on her head she opened her eyes slowly and saw icy blue ones staring back at her full of concern, love, lust, sadness and a glint of happiness she knew it was Seto and smiled, she tried to get up but only got half way when she heard a shout from someone in the corner a shout full of anger, hurt and sadness. "No, No he can't be he was too young he was just a kid he was he was my brother." It was Bakura she heard Kassandra crying and then she looked at Seto. "Ryou?" she whispered half asking half knowing the answerer Seto nodded and she closed her eyes her and Ryou had always been friends from the time they had first met she had given him his toy horse back at someone had tried to steal. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. "It was duke we think. Kassy was getting worried about Bakura and you, I so we came to his house to see if either of you where there. Bakura was unconscious from a knock to the back of the head you I think had fainted from some pain you have two cuts on your back and one that'll scar on your right forearm and one that will most likely scar on your left cheek and Ryou was dead on the floor stabbed repeatedly there was a note addressed to Bakura and one to you to Kassy as the one to Bakura it was written in blood Ryou's blood so was yours I have it if you want it." Seto said in a soft tone, she nodded and took it from him. It read  
  
_Dear Evei  
  
I hope you are very happy you have enabled me to kill one of the Bakura's by trying to protect him I hope you have a nice time with your lover boy Seto, yes I know about him and you and don't think he's safe just cause of his job even the mighty can fall.  
  
Duke  
_  
A tear rolled down her cheek it was her fault she had been weak and there for she had let Ryou die his blood was on her hands and now Seto was in danger and so was anyone she cared for she had two choices run away with the people she cared for or find Duke and kill him, she decided on the latter she started to get up and walked over to Bakura and Kassandra, she bowed her head. "Bakura I am truly sorry this is my fault but I will make it right just please forgive me I beg of you." She pleaded while keeping her head down he slapped her she fell Seto ran up to her and looked at Kassandra as if telling her he would let it go this once. Evei stood up again. "Read this, this is your fault Evei why did you have to come and try and save him why it's because of you." Bakura yelled Seto had to stop himself for lunging at Bakura for telling Evei that he knew what she was like and although she was tough and rough she cared more than anyone in the world about people she cared for she would die for them. She opened the note silence filling the room like the birds song in the morning.  
  
_Dear Bakura  
First of all I would like to thank your friend Evei for enabling me to do this second of all I just wanted to tell you about the look on your brother's face as I killed him and his last words, well the look was just pain terror and his very last words after saying no please where Brother yes you his last words were brother touching no well anyway one loved one down one to go. What you wandering how I know about Kassy while I know a lot of things and nothing can save her from one of my gang members or me.  
  
Duke  
_  
Evei went up to Bakura again. "I am sorry Bakura I'll make it right I swear just don't hurt me by leaving me and not being my friend any more we've helped each other so much plea" she was cut off as Bakura pushed her against the wall and took out his dagger "You, You'll make it right why what are you going to do hey bring him back to life or what?" he yelled but was took off guard as Seto came up and pushed him to the wall. "You will not touch a hair on her head if she hadn't tried to save him the first time around he would have died anyway she will help in finding Duke and." Evei cut him off. "I'll kill the son of a bitch for what he as done and Seto leave him please now is not the time for such things." She said her sister came up and put her arms around Bakura he hugged her back "Bakura my love please I beg forgive my sister for she did nothing wrong." Kassandra said while looking in to his dark brown eyes he nodded "I am sorry Evei but Ryou he was he." Evei looked up "I know and don't worry but now we need to go before any one catchers us." Evei said he nodded "Out the window." Kassandra said he kissed quickly on the lips as did Evei with Seto. Bakura was out and away while he was going to his house to meet Evei later and he would get his revenge but then he thought of Yami the pharaoh and how he wanted Kassandra he would leave with her and return for his revenge. The door flow open Kassandra hid in the corner and then escaped through the secrete door she forgot though about her sister Seto quickly pushed her behind one of the big citrons leading to the balcony. Yami's guards entered one called Joey stepped forward "High priest Seto, you have been sentenced to death for seeing and aiding a robber and thief." The blond one, Joey was cut off by a man with white hair  
  
"Who conveniently hides behind that citron." He smirked Seto growled and the guards started to advance on him and the citron. Evei ran out to his side and then the pharaoh entered everyone bowed everyone other that Seto and Evei any way. He walked over to them and put a hand up to Evei's chin, she pulled away "You must be very brave or very foolish to not bow and then back away from me. Fine quintiles for a queen." He smirked she spat in his face and he wiped it away and smiled again "You don't like that thought very much I gather? Well I'm sure I can make you change your mind." He said while clicking his fingers at this the guards took Seto by surprise and had him held tightly, Evei had once chance to free him using her caskram she would have to be careful but it was the only way. "Evei get out of here go. I'm not worth dieing for" Seto shouted "Yes you are because I life with out you even if I were immortal would be unbearable to live." she said lovingly to him and with that pulled out the caskram she throw it and it immediately hit the wall then rebounded and took out two of the four guards then it hit the wall again and took out the other two she ran to Seto and they both started to run towards the balcony "Mokuba." Seto whispered Evei knew her sister would have gone and gotten him when she left she told this to Seto and then they jumped over the balcony landing perfectly on the floor and ran off.

Meanwhile Kassandra was just entering Mokuba's chamber. He looked up and smiled ran over to her, her long creamy robes blowing gently in the breeze coming from the balcony. "Kassy, Hi what you doing here." He asked his long blacky blue hair as wild as ever, she smiled he was so innocent, so little, so cute really just like Ryou was a tear fell down her cheek but she wiped it away she needed to get him and her out of here fast and go to Bakura's hide out then they would need to move to Evei's. "Mokuba we have to go to Bakura's we'll meet Evei and Seto there after a bit but we need to go now before Yami comes. Come on lets go." She said he nodded she heard voices coming down the hall saying things like ' if we get his brother then we can get him' just then about ten guards came and circled her and Mokuba she took Mokuba by the wrist, as they moved in she tries to run but they just follow "Bugger." She said.

Just then she heard the battle cry of her sister "Ssssshhheeeee-a" Evei landed as she had entered in a forward flip into the room through the window. Mokuba smiled "Why do you always start the parties before I get here sis? And how's my favourite little scribe in training today? " She asked smiling and taking out her sword and twirling it round she and Seto had obviously gone back to her place and she had gotten changed and got her weapons. She was wearing a outfit that was leather it was black and had like a skirt that was in pieces and she just wearied a pair of knickers style bottoms underneath that the top half was like a tight fitting vest shaped to her body and it came just above her chest shaped perfectly around her to allow maximum movement and freedom, it had to strips that went up and tightly held it in place over the top of that was her armour in a slivery colour it went up over the strips and then it mostly went over the chest area as that was near her heart it swirled and twirled around and came to a point at the end of the top but if you looked closer at it the armour it resembled a Dragon. She also had leather guards on her arms one thin-ish one on each of her forearms and one thick one on each wrist leading up to half way up her arm from her wrist in black with dragons also on them in sliver. Her boots where also leather and came up to just above her knees well they stopped at the back but a little rounded bit came up to protect her knee cap she smiled as she saw the look on the guards faces her weapons where as follows her caskram was attached to her outfit by a piece of leather with a button style thing on it to the side of her hip for easy reach, her scabbard for her sword was on her back fastened tightly she had a whip fastened on the other side of her hip like the caskram and that was it. "You call this a party?" Kassandra asked then added "Well I guess you would" Evei smirked and nodded it was obvious that Seto had done or said something to make her happier because there was no way she could have found Duke yet. "Right we haven't got all day you know my sister, our friend and me would like to leave, you know how it is plaices to go, people to see. Pharaoh to kill, that sort of thing so, you know the quicker we start this the quicker I can kick you assess." She smirked as they started to come for her she looked at her sister and nodded telling to go to balcony were Seto was waiting for them, Kassandra went, outside she found Seto wearing normal cloths well actually he would be able to fight in them and as soon as he heard the scream of Evei from in the chamber he was there.

Up on entering he found three of the guard's dead the rest had surrounded her and she was in a tight spot she didn't have enough room to throw the caskram or use the wimp and she had had to put her sword away she saw Seto and shock her head telling him not to try and do what he was going to, but he nodded his. "Excuses me but I think you are trying to hurt something of mine." Seto smirked, Kassandra heard this and then realised they must have claimed each other unless they had just said they were going too later. She wanted to help but she didn't fight she couldn't fight and never would. His smirk widened as the guard's all turned to face him. They laughed "Wow what's a High Priest going to do to us hey and she's yours, do you know she's a thief and rebel? Mind you, you probably do bet she's good in bed most probably the reason you like her." one of the guards laughed, his name was Tristan. As he walked over to her and put his hand on her face and moved his other over her body' well started to. Damn why is everyone touching my face and me today, Evei thought getting very angry, Seto's eyes almost slit as he saw this and he lunged for him and got him up against the wall. The other guards rushed for Seto but unfortunately, for them this had freed Evei and she wasn't very happy with them trying to kill her love and touching her, one of them put a sword to Seto's back. "Oh boys, Seto you always take all the attention it's not fair." She smirked. After about ten minutes all the guards were dead all expect Tristan, Evei grabbed him by the shirt "Take this message to you pharaoh the Knight Sisters will never be his and if he wants us or me come and claim me cause even if he finds me I wont let him. Oh yeah and tell from me he's lost a great priest and scribe in training and if he tries to hurt anyone of the four people I care about he wont know what hit him. Got it. Good now go." Evei said with venom in her voice her shoulder length browny black hair tied back in a ponytail, Seto looked in to her green eyes and smiled.

They went to the balcony and then got down Seto went first and helped Kassandra down then he was going to help Mokuba but. "You want to go down thief warrior style, Mokie?" Evei asked knowing the answerer he nodded "K, get on my back and hold on wait a sce though. Seto catch." She added throwing down her sword and scabbard he caught it and knew then what his little brother and love were going to do. Mokuba clamed on Evei's back he was 11 she was 19, he put his arms around her neck not to tight and then she flipped forward used one of her battle cries and landed on her feet just in front of Seto. She bent down and let Mokuba off her back and then all four of them ran off to Bakura's. When they arrived, Bakura and Kassandra where talking and she was still trying to comfort him about his brother.

Evei was trying to get away from Mokuba and Seto for a bit to see to the wound she had gotten when she had screamed, before she was backed against the wall, one of the guards had slashed her right across the stomach, and now it was hurting. "Seto take Mokuba out side and show him the stars and the west were we are going." She said faking a smile Seto nodded but knew something was wrong so he took Mokuba to Kassandra and Bakura they had just claimed by kissing he knew this because the white mist was still there. "Sorry" he said they both nodded and looked after Mokuba for him. He opened the door and took Evei by surprise so she couldn't cover up the new wound. She tried but he grabbed her hand and looked at the wound it went really deep, he looked up into her eyes taking him down to her soul. "You should have said something sooner Evei" he said still looking at her. She smiled sheepishly. "Well I didn't want to worry anyone and I can mange I think but it dose hurt but, it's almost healed now." She smiled again. He helped her badgered it up and then they went to get Mokuba and help Bakura and Kassandra get away they were going to the East and were leaving before Seto, Evei and Mokuba. "Bye sis stay out of trouble and Bakura look after her please and yourself and don't worry about revenge I'll get it for you and for Ryou I will kill him." Evei said while giving her sister a hug and Bakura too. Seto nodded and Mokuba was crying, Kassandra gave him a hug and told him they'd all meet again Mokuba smiled at this and then Bakura and Kassandra left on a black horse together and that's when Mokuba started to cry again. "What's wrong Mokie?" Seto asked kneeling down to face him "It's just I wont be able to be with you in another life because we can't claim each other." He sobbed Seto was about say something, when Evei did. "Yes we will because I found out about it and you two will because your brothers. And really love each other so you will and you will always be brothers" She smiled, Mokuba looked up at her "Really?" he asked. She nodded and wiped his eyes. Seto smiled, she was really caring for the few people she cared for he remembered the first time he and her had met. Meanwhile, Kassandra and Bakura had stopped for the night and Kassandra was thinking about the first time her and Bakura had met.  
  
Tremora: I'm stopping there now if you review and want to say which pair the next chapter should be more for i.e. Seto and Evei or Kassandra and Bakura and then you'll find out about when the pair first met how they met and some other stuff if no one says anything I'll just do one and dose anyone want Joey or any other characters brought back to life? Well Review please, I will make the other chapters but four reviews would be nice thanks.


	2. when i first saw you Evei and Seto

Tremora: one review oh well thanks to you for reviewing and here's the chapter it's mostly Seto and Evei and short it's about how they met and what happened up to now so in other words Evei's remembering when her and Seto first saw each other and then any other important stuff it may be short but hey and then the next chapter will be Kassandra and Bakura but it will also have bits of not flash back stuff in as will this and as the person who reviewed is a friend and she asked for Joey to come back he dose anything to keep the reviewer happy  
  
Seto: are you ever starting?  
  
Tremora: yes right now I own none of the characters unless original other than that everything's mine on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Evei, Seto and Mokuba had just set of on their journey and found out the ceremony to bring so one to life or back to life was being held for Joey of all the people this was good and bad, good for the fact that every one was to busy with the ceremony bad because the person who was brought back had greater strength and skills. They made it out of town, Mokuba was fast asleep all the time out of town he had had enough adventure of one day, Evei looked to Seto who was carrying his brother on his back sighed, 'what am I doing putting his life in danger and Evei's. I am bit a fool who as been bind to love, the emotion that as cursed more trouble than anything in the world, why the Trojan war which as been over for only a mere month was started by love really.' Evei could sense Seto's worries got off the horse and stopped "get on." She said her voice was full of power, Seto looked shocked "What?" he asked "You heard get on I need a walk and your carrying two not one, so get on and don't worry ok we'll be fine love all three of us." She said and started walking still in her outfit from earlier that evening she had a bag thrown over her shoulder that held her spells and herbs in one thing she had learned was a good warrior always avoided fights and was always ready for injuries she sighed as she remembered the first time they had met.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was later one night she had gone to see her sister, Evei sat atop the temple waiting for her sister to come out to speak to her little did she know someone was watching her waiting for her to come down, she saw her sister a jumped down "Kassy, Kassy I'm sorry to come here but, I found this boy , Duke was about to kill him but I was able to get the boy and get out of there I do not know his name but I thought you would." Evei said Kassandra looked at her sister and nodded Evei then went to her horse which was near by and got the boy in her arms, she had given him the herb that put people to sleep for a short time, on her way back, the person who had been watching her, jumped out it was the high priest Seto. She didn't scream or move she stood there and looked at him, "If you are going to call the pharaohs men do but before let me give the priestess this child he as nothing to do with me I just found him with the gang run by Duke and brought him here to be safe." She said, "Save it, let me see this so called child, thief." Seto ordered Evei showed the child to Seto whose eyes widened, it was his brother Mokuba "Mokuba, what did you do time him?" Seto asked "I told you I saved him why his he yours?" Evei said calmly. Seto knew by her tone she wasn't lying and her eyes her eyes of emerald green. Kassandra came up her sister was taking to long and saw Seto stood there and thought her sister was in trouble. "High priest no she was just saving a child." Kassandra shouted, Seto turned and nodded he took Mokuba off of Evei and started to walk towards the temple all he could think about was her eyes, the thief's eyes they looked like his, the soul of that person was doing something it didn't want to and they had seen to much in their life already and they longed for something, someone he turned back and made the connation Kassandra was related to this person, this thief, "what is your name thief?" he asked Evei "Evelin or Evei Knight high priest Seto." He was taken back that she knew his name "Well Evei thank you for saving my brother, I'm in your debt if you ever need anything and I can help tell me." And with that he walked off Kassandra was about to ask something but Evei put her hand up "No something can't be answered and sometimes they will be answered in lei do not ask what you really do not want to know, Kassy I shall leave now but I shall return and please tell Seto thank you for sparing me I am the one that owes him not him me I did what I would for any child or defenceless person, and tell him if he wishes to speak with me I will be at Seth's peck tomorrow this time." With that Evei left.  
  
The next day she went to Seth's Peck and found him waiting there. "I thought you would come Seto, did you get my message and you wish to ask if I feel like that why am I not a warrior but a thief am I right?" she asked while walking towards him. "No I came to ask you why you saved Mokuba and why you didn't kill me yesterday." Seto said still looking down at the town, Seth's Peck over looked the town and area around it. "As I said I would do it for any one who deserved help and he did, on one deserves to have Duke after them, and I don't kill someone I have things in common with. Now my turn for questions why did you not turn me in and why would a priest like you not be happy?" Evei asked Seto looked up and then at her and her eyes again "I have my reasons I want my freedom I want my freedom and to let my brother have his before it's to late I want to live a life a life like your, free from the stupid pharaoh free from what other people want to live the way I want." Seto said and looked at her she smiled and walked to his side "there's nothing stopping you I'm leaving this town soon with Kassy and her claiming partner Bakura and his brother Ryou, come with us bring your brother, come with us I know I can tell in your eyes that you had a bad childhood like me we have much in common and you would be free so would your brother, come with me." She said looking at his dark lapse blue eyes he want to say yes but he could, or could he "I don't know I need time." He said "take as long as you want" Evei said and watch him walk away knowing he would be back, hoping he would be back.  
  
End of flashback  
  
They got to the top of Seth's Peck "We'll camp here and get up and the first sight of dawn, Set? I'm glad you came back the night after the night I offered you the chance to come with me." Evei said, Seto smiled "I'm glad I did to" he said putting Mokuba down and using their only cover as the nights were cold ones he came and sat next to Evei and held her close and then whispered in her ear "when we get to the Oasis I will claim you if you let me." She nodded "I wouldn't want anything else."  
  
Tremora: short and was it crappy I know it might have been but hey, so next chapter the first time Kassandra and Bakura meet I was thinking of adding Jeeny my other character but I'm not sure if you review tell me plz flames I will take only if you tell me why you hate it. Bye till next time 


	3. when i first saw you: Kassandra and baku...

Tremora: Yo again this is chapter 3 of Forever or not which got a flame and I don't really care because I know my spelling is patchy at best but I am only human like everyone else, well the Yami's are spirits and Tala from Beyblade is sort of a cyborg but I am only human so I make mistakes, thanks sorry to sound mean but I just say that if you could see the spelling mistakes in the summary then why bother reading the story. Well anyway thanks for reading this the story to anyone who does read it thanks.

Seto: well I saw this thing once about Albert Einstein, and it said at school his spelling and grades were quite bad but yet he is one of the most famous people there is,

Tremora: I read a book once all about him and it said that, he's one of my idols he was a great scientist, anyway as always I don't own yugioh or anything to do with it but all OCs, mythology, and things like that are mine well my own mythology, not like real mythology, if I did I would like rule, which would be cool but alas I don't. So on with the fic.

Chapter 3

Kassandra was holding on to Bakura's waist, as they rode on Sandstar, his horse, Sandstar was a beautiful horse she was sandy coloured thus the sand in her name and had a sliver star on her head thus star making her Sandstar, she too, Bakura had had her from being born. He had met Kassandra in strange way, she, Kassandra needed to see her sister this was before Evei had met Seto. So Kassandra went to Evei's hut type house thing they were hard to explain really, they houses but they were better than just a hut. When she arrived no one was there, Kassandra knew Evei had, after a fashion a friend whom was also a thief, he's struck fear in many, but Kassandra it did not for she knew that her sister and herself although different from each other in many ways, they would always protect each other. Bakura stopped Sandstar and got off her then helped Kassandra down, they had reach an oasis,

"We shall rest here, my love." Bakura said since now they had claimed each other, he had not forgotten his brother but, realised that there was nothing that could be done, not now, not ever but he knew in his heart, that one day they would meet again as brothers or friends he also knew that he or Evei would get their revenge on Duke and his gang, although not yet they needed to get away from the pharaohs area he still wanted the Knight sisters and he now wanted his high priest Seto dead, along with Mokuba,

"Bakura I am truly sorry about Ryou." Kassandra said while sitting down on the sand, Bakura nodded and sat next to her. she soon fell asleep, it was at this time that Bakura remembered the first time they had met each other.

Flashback

Kassandra walked to her sister's house, she needed help with a spell, even though Kassandra was the priestess and worked with all the books of spells and rituals, she did not know some spells but sister knew a lot about magic, upon entering her sister's house, she found nobody was home, so she left, she knew that Evei after a fashion had a friend who's name struck fear in many, but Kassandra knew that sister would protect her from Bakura the tomb robber and thief. She made her way to Bakura's house, and inside she found other than a boy of about thirteen years of age, he looked similar to Bakura then it hit, this was Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura's brother, they simple called Yami Bakura just Bakura and that suited every one.

"Please don't hurt my brother I beg of you, who ever you are." Ryou pleaded, Kassandra moved little to Ryou and smiled, a warm reassuring smile,

"I'm here only to find my Sister Evei Knight, your brothers friend, well after a fashion." She said and giggled the last part, Ryou smiled and looked at Kassandra.

"Oh, my brother wants to meet you, as Evei as said so much good about you and, he wants some help with our horse she is only seven years of age and her leg is weak, my brother asked Evei for help but she, couldn't do the spell or something." Ryou said and smiled "They should be back soon, they have gone to help, the old lady everyone says is a witch doctor at the edge of town, but if they knew I had told you I would be in trouble, er, please sit down." Ryou added showing Kassandra a small wooden hand made chair,

"Thank you, may I ask who made this?" she asked meaning the chair,

"My brother he is good with his hands, if he wanted he could make a living out of making things like that, but when I tell him he won't listen to me." Ryou said and hung his head a little he didn't like the life his brother lead at all but he loved his brother, so he went with it. After a few minutes of Ryou and Kassandra just talking, Bakura and Evei stepped in.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked, well demanded.

"Sister, Kassandra what are you doing here?" Evei asked Bakura simple said oh and sat down.

"I came here I need help, the Gods are feuding again and we need an offering what can it be, the pharaoh says we should offer the high priest's brother Mokuba a boy of just nine years, what shall we offer." Kassandra informed her sister

"The pharaoh." Both Evei and Bakura said together and then smiled, Kassandra looked at the way Bakura smiled and it sent a shiver down her spine, he looked so nice when he smiled, so harmless, he looked over at Kassandra her long browny ginger hair lose and framing her face, she looked like a angle sent from the God's their selves, her complexion was light and beautiful, you could tell she had had an easiest life. Her eyes for pure green connected with his chocolate brown ones and then she had to turn away, and a light pink crossed her cheeks. She knew this was forbidden love was forbidden for a priestess but, if this were love she was feeling, with him being a robber it would never be allowed.

"I have a favour to ask of you, although I do not know you very well, would you please help Sandstar my hours she as a weak leg and Evei does not know a cure, but she said you would, if you do this for me I shall be forever in your debt, please." Bakura asked, Kassandra thought about it and then nodded, she couldn't let a innocent animal suffer pain.

"Thank you." Bakura said, "When can you return to help her?" he added

"I can return tomorrow night." Kassandra said and got up "I shall go now, I shall suggest a goat or lamb for the offering" she added, Evei nodded and followed her out side.

The next night Kassandra came back and helped Sandstar, Bakura found something else that he needed help with again, and she came back again each time Bakura opened up and little more to her and each time her heart opened up a little more for him. And then he final asked her if he could kiss her just on the cheek and she said yes and after that day they had been together.

End Of Flash back

Bakura smiled as he remembered that time then he slowly fell to sleep his self and dreamed of what it would be like to see his brother again.

Tremora: I know it was short-ish and I know it might not be good but I think it's ok anyway R&R and if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes sorry but like before I am only human. Bye


End file.
